The inventions described below were developed with the goal of providing new and better therapies for certain types of vascular disease for which the present day therapies are widely regarded as inadequate. Vascular disease includes aneurysms which can rupture and cause hemorrhage, atherosclerosis which can cause the occlusion of the blood vessels, vascular malformation and tumors. Occlusion of the coronary arteries, for example, is a common cause of heart attack. Vessel occlusion or rupture of an aneurysm within the brain are causes of stroke. Tumors fed by intra-cranial arteries can grow within the brain to the point where they cause a mass effect. The mass and size of the tumor can cause a stroke or the symptoms of stroke, requiring surgery for removal of the tumor or other remedial intervention.
Other therapies for occlusions of various arteries are under development. Balloon angioplasty is a technique in which a balloon is inserted into a stenosis which occludes or partially occludes an artery and is inflated in order to open the artery. Atherectomy is a technique in which occlusive atheromas are cut from the inner surface of the arteries. The newly preferred therapy for coronary occlusions is placement of an expanded metal wire-frame, called a stent, within the occluded region of the blood vessel to hold it open. Stents of various construction have been proposed, including the Palmaz-Schatz.TM., balloon expandable metal stent, the Wallstent self-expanding braided metal stent, the Strecker knitted metal stent, the Instent .TM. coil stent, the Cragg coiled stent and the Gianturco Z stent. Stents have been proposed for treatment of atherosclerosis in the neck, but carotid endarterectomy is still the preferred treatment for stenosis. Most perioperative strokes are thought to be caused by technical errors during endarterectomy (see Becker, Should Metallic Vascular Stents Be Used To Treat Cerebrovascular Occlusive Disease, 191 Radiology 309(1994)). The same concerns militate against other forms of therapy such as angioplasty for treatment of the carotid arteries. Various factors, including poor long-term patency, distal emboli causing a stroke, the potential for crushing from external pressure, and the need for long term anti-coagulation, lead to the avoidance of certain stents in vessels smaller than the iliac arteries or in locations susceptible to external pressure. See, for example, Hull, The Wallstent in Peripheral Vascular Disease, For Iliac Use Only, 6 JVIR 884 (November-December 1995).
Stent grafts have been proposed and used to treat aneurysms in the large blood vessels such as the aorta, and these typically include tube graft material supported by a metallic stent. These stent grafts are designed for use in the large blood vessels, and the various layers of stents and grafts make them unsuitable for use in smaller blood vessels. Stent grafts are not currently used in the coronary arteries which are typically 3 or 4 mm in internal diameter. Rolled stents have been proposed for use in aortic aneurysms. For example, Lane, Self Expanding Vascular Endoprosthesis for Aneurysms, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,379 (Apr. 11, 1995) suggests the use of a polypropylene sheet placed in the abdominal or thoracic aorta to bridge aneurysms. It is particularly emphasized in Lane that the rolled sheet must be imperforate. Winston, Stent Construction of Rolled Configuration, U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,294 (Apr. 26, 1994) proposes a rolled sheet of stainless steel. Neither device is believed to have been used or approved for use in humans. Of similar construction are the single layer rolled stents such as Kreamer, Intraluminal Graft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 (Apr. 26, 1988) and its reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re 34,327 (Jul. 27, 1993), which are expanded by balloon and include a ratchet mechanism which projects into the lumen of the stent, thus making it unsuitable for critical vessels in the brain and small diameter vessels. Khosravi, Ratcheting Stent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,155 (Aug. 15, 1995) and Sigwart, Intravascular Stent, U.S. Pat. 5,443,500 (Aug. 22, 1995) are other examples of rolled stents with ratcheting locking mechanisms.
Aneurysms of peripheral arteries and arteries of the neck have been treated experimentally with open walled stents such as the Strecker braided stent. Szikora, et al., Combined use of Stents and Coils to treat Experimental Wide-Necked Carotid Aneurysms, 15 AJNR 1091 (June 1994) illustrates use of a Strecker stent in the proximal vertebral arteries in dogs, and teaches that an open walled or porous stent is required to avoid excessive ingrowth. The Strecker stent has a very small metal to blood vessel surface ratio, and has large openings between each of the wires making up the stent. The current technique in the use of open walled stents in the aneurysms of peripheral arteries is based on the theory that placement of the open walled stent slows the blood flow in the aneursymal sac, leading eventually to the formation of clots and fibrous masses which occlude the aneurysm. This technique has been combined with placement of micro-coils through the wall of the stent and into the aneurysm to further encourage fibrous tissue development within the aneurysm. The Szikora article and others show that knitted stents have not been effective in isolating an aneurysm from the circulatory system. Another problem noted with this technique is that blood clots can escape the open walled stent.
Stents have not previously been used for aneurysms of the blood vessels in the brain. The vessels in the brain likely to develop stenosis, aneurysms, AVM's and side branches requiring occlusion have diameters of about 1 mm to 5 mm, and can be accessed only via highly tortuous routes through the vascular system. Instead, clipping, resection, complete occlusion with acrylic-based adhesives (super glue) or small balloons (thereby intentionally occluding the downstream portion of the blood vessel and any portion of the brain supplied by that portion), stuffing with foriegn objects, etc. have been used. In a method of current interest, small coils are stuffed into the aneurysm via a catheter. One such small coil is known as the Guglielmi Detachable Coil or GDC. After placement of a few coils, which partially obstruct blood flow in the aneurysm, the blood clots or fibrous matter forms within the sac. This technique has reportedly resulted in clots and coils falling out of the sac, and the technique is not used on wide-neck aneurysms. Aneurysm clipping, in which the skull is opened and the brain dissected to expose the outside of the aneurysm, followed by placement of clips at the base of the aneurysm, is also an option for treatment. However, these techniques do not always effect an immediate and complete seal of the aneurysm from the high pressure of the circulatory system, and rupture, leakage and deadly complications occur. Aneurysm rupture and bleeding during surgical clipping and shortly after the clip placement is a significant problem and add difficulty to the procedure. Examples of the problems inherent in the use of both GDC's and aneurysm clips are illustrated in Civit, et al., Aneurysm Clipping After Endovascular Treatment With Coils, 38 Neurosurgery 955 (May 1996) which reports that several patients in the study died after unsuccessful coil placement and before they could be re-treated with the open skull clip placement. Thus the article illustrates that GDC's do not always work, and when they fail they may leave the patient in a critical condition. As illustrated in the article, bleeding during surgical clipping and shortly after the clip placement is also a frequent problem.
From experiences like this, it is apparent that the ultimate goal of intracranial aneurysm treatment is the complete or nearly complete exclusion of the aneurysm cavity from the circulation, which prevents bleeding into the brain cavity and prevents formation of distal blood clots. This goal may be achieved immediately to ensure successful treatment by means of a substantially imperforate stent. It may also be achieved with a slightly perforated stent which alters flow in such a way that compete clotting, over time, is initiated within the aneurysm. It may also be achieved with a perforate stent through which embolic material such as coils are placed in the aneurysm. The treatments may be accomplished by placement of the stents described below which generally do not require the use of balloons for expansion of the stent, so that the blood vessel being treated is not occluded during placement of the stent.